The Suggestion Box
by Kaheira
Summary: Headmistress Tenino, sick of hearing students complain has decided to implement a new object at Hogwarts to fix students problems for her. But not all is working out as planned. The 'Suggestion Box' isn't happy with it's job. Chaos ensues. 2nd generation.


Suggestion Box

AN: Here we go again.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, but I am a huge fan.

Imelda Tenino, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, had had enough. All day, every day, she did nothing but sit in her office and listen to the petty complaints of annoying, snot nosed brats and quite frankly, it was a waste of her precious time. She could be doing something she actually enjoyed, like writing her book. Imelda loved being the Headmaster, but she was sick of having to do the Headmaster's work. But Imelda had a plan. She wouldn't have to listen to complaints or help students; she had devised a way that they could help themselves.

"What's going on?" asked a very confused and quiet James Potter.

"Search me." Hugo said with his usual eloquence.

The duo was going into the Great Hall for breakfast, which to Hugo's great annoyance, was blocked with a teeming throng of students. Students that weren't moving. And in true Weasley fashion, particularly that of his father, Hugo was hungry.

Hugo yelled to Rose, his sister, "Sis, can't you just tell them to move."

"Hugo! That would be abusing my power as a prefect. It's not fair to the students. I can't"

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. I mean it's not enough that all these fourth year brats steal our chairs by the fire, and wake us up in the morning with their maniacal twittering, but now I can't get in to eat my breakfast."

A hungry Hugo, as James and Rosie knew, was not a pleasant sight so they decided not to remind him that he had been one of those fourth year brats two years previously.

"God, if they don't move soon, people are going to start flying." Hugo said.

Rose scowled at him. "Hugo if you charm any of these students, you are done for."

"Why? I should show off my talents. Besides Potions, charms are the only thing I'm better at than you."

Rose tutted quietly, but turned away. Hugo smiled knowing he had won.

When the path to the Great Hall finally cleared, Hugo ran straight to his seat and began piling scrambled eggs on his plate. James and Rosie, however, were more interested in what had 

been the cause of the hold up. There was a very strange looking box on the wall beside the Great Hall doors. It was made of wood with gold trimming and it had a notice above it. Rose was already reading it with disbelief, muttering "Is that woman crazy?"

James squinted his eyes to read the notice (he had forgotten his glasses) but to no avail. It didn't help that the letters were done in calligraphy either.

"Um. Rose?" he asked timidly.

"What?" Rose said impatiently. She didn't like to be interrupted while reading.

"Could you please read it to me? I left my glasses in the Common Room."

Rose's face softened considerably. "Oh, of course. I didn't mean to snap. She turned to face the fancy print. "Any student from this moment forward with a problem should write it on parchment and put it in this box. The 'Suggestion Box' will fix your problem to the best of its ability. Do not ask myself or your other professors for answers in the future. Thank you, Imelda Tenino.".

James looked at Rose with incredulity. "Tenino set up a box…that solves our problems…without actually having to talk to a teacher?"

Rose stared back "I know. Is she seriously thinking that-"

But James was already smiling widely. "Oh this is AWESOME!" James had always felt uneasy in the face of authority, so this was perfect for him.

This was perhaps the loudest she had ever heard the timid boy speak. After recovering from her shock, Rosie shot him a dirty look, which he chose to ignore. She muttered something that sounded like "Sixth years…" before leaving James alone in the entranceway.

During the hour or so of breakfast that morning, the story of the 'Suggestion Box' had spread all over the Gryffindor table. While Rose sulked about the stupidity of the idea with her best friend Tora, the rest of Gryffindor seemed to think it was an excellent plan. A third year boy called Reese was telling the table how it had done his homework for him, while Mona, a loud mouthed girl in James and Hugo's year was swearing it had given a Slytherin that was picking on her a detention.

Hugo sat wide eyed with his food growing cold. He ate up every word of the gossip, enthralled. But James was an entirely different story. He didn't believe a word of what was being said. After the euphoria of having something, well, _help _him so much, he had realized that it couldn't possibly be true. Things never worked out this well for him. Being a Potter was never anything but trouble.

Hugo finally decided to try it out, and cautiously made his way over to the Suggestion Box, writing _I suggest that this essay is corrected _on a scrap piece of parchment.

He folded it and placed in the Box with his essay. The Box glowed an angry red and scribbling was heard. The papers were ejected roughly into Hugo's hands. He looked down in disbelief at his essay. It was covered in red ink, corrections written in for him.

He ran over to show James who was also stunned. "It…it actually works!" he exclaimed.

Rose was also excited by this prospect, "Well I suppose it's not completely useless. I'm always looking for a peer editor but no one seems interested."

Many people who had witnessed the event were now crowding the Box with their homework, hoping for corrections.

But somewhere in the crowd of people, somewhere had realized that the box was now glowing an angry red and began to shout to back away. An anguished yelled came from in front of the Box. A young Ravenclaw boy was almost in tears upon seeing his essay was covered with red ink, completely ruined.

A letter floated down ominously from the ceiling. It read "If you like ink, I'll give you ink, you spoiled demanding brats."

Imelda Tenino, Headmistress Extraordinaire, had apparently gotten more than she had bargained for.

AN: What did you guys think? Tell me. More soon.


End file.
